The First Time
by PotterParadise16
Summary: Cho and Cedric are finally ready. One-shot.


Cedric nearly fell off his bed, clutching to the sheets for leverage. He was panting, sweat beading at the top of his forehead.

He took a minute to regain his breathing, slowly getting up to get a glass of water. Nightmares were not uncommon, especially after the Triwizard Tournament.

His house was empty, his mum and dad worked late most of the time now.

Cedric couldn't go back to sleep, especially not when it was so dark and cold and alone.

He quickly pulled on some pajama pants and a jacket, and went to grab his wand.

Quickly, he thought of one of the only places where it would be a good idea to show up at one o'clock in the morning.

Apparating right outside of Cho's door, he knocked softly, hoping he wouldn't wake her parents up.

Cho's dreams were filled with the day of the third trial of the Triwizard Tournament. She was sitting in the stands, anxiously awaiting to see her boyfriend, Cedric, come out in first place. She had on the Yellow Hufflepuff paint to represent him in support. She was biting her lip until he finally appeared with the trophy, but he wasn't alone. Harry Potter was with him. And they were both bloody and completely full of sweat. Her heart in a panic, she ran down to meet him and searched his face to see if he was scarred.

She woke up with a gasp in her bed. Her face was sweating just a little. She swallowed and rubbed her eyes, collapsing back on the bed. Not two seconds later, however, she heard a soft knock on the door. She huffed and clambered out of bed, running down and opening the door to see Cedric. She stared at him in surprise.

Cedric stared blankly at Cho for a moment, unsure of what to say.

It wasn't every day your seventeen-year-old boyfriend shows up barely dressed without notice at one o'clock in the morning, of course.

"Er-" he began a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I, uh... sorry for, y'know, coming over so late and all..." Cedric began to avoid Cho's eyes, looking up at the stars, "I, uh... couldn't sleep, y'know."

Cedric coughed awkwardly, shifting his weight subconsciously.

She just stared at him, not comprehending what was happening until he coughed. She shook her head and blinked.

"Right, sorry. Come in." She grabbed his hand and pulled him in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Would you like some herbal tea or some coffee?" she asked.

Cedric followed Cho into her house, smiling gratefully.

"That... that would be fantastic, yes, please."

Cedric took a moment to take in Cho's sleepwear, which was... well, rather revealing. He could see the curve of her backside, along with the outline of her breasts through the small clothes.

She looked fantastic, really.

"Are you sure this is okay? I can go home, if you want. What about your parents?" Cedric cocked an eyebrow over at Cho.

"I don't think they'd appreciate your boyfriend over so late at night, especially in our state... of, er... under-dress, I suppose."

Cedric smiled over at her, cheeks tinged pink.

Cho blushed while walking into the kitchen. "My parents are out working late tonight, so I don't think they'll be home until at least late morning. Dealing with all of the rumors about Harry and Professor Dumbledore."

She looked down at her appearance, blushing even more. "If you like, I can put on a robe."

She filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, heating it up and turning to face him.

Cedric's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red than they were previously, coughing awkwardly.

"Oh, no!"

Cedric cringed internally, praying to all that was holy that he didn't sound so eager.

"I mean, er- wear what you want, I don't mind. Honestly. Your house, not mine, and all."

He smiled weakly at her, honestly trying his best to keep things in the 'everything is okay' zone.

It was just about then that Cedric realized what kind of state he was in- his hair was completely disheveled, his cheeks were completely flushed, he was wearing very loose-fitting pajama pants, with only a light jacket to cover his upper half.

Cho fidgeted a little and swallowed nervously. "Well, I don't mind putting something on to make you more comfortable, if you like…"

She swallowed and started to walk upstairs to grab her robe.

Cedric immediately jumped up from where he was sitting, reaching out for Cho.

"Nonononono, I don't mind, honestly. I was just noting that, well, we were both kind of... under-dressed. Not a bad thing!"

He reached up to pull her back down, but accidentally lost his footing on the way.

Cho fell forward, and Cedric wrapped his arms around Cho's waist to catch her. Cedric ended up against the wall, and Cho's face was inches from his own.

"Er-" Cedric began, voice soft and low, "sorry about that, then..."

Cho gasped and lost her breath when in an instant, she was in his arms. She swallowed and couldn't resist the urge to giggle softly. She smiled at him.

"You don't need to apologize for catching me. I should be thanking you." Cho whispered.

"Uh-" Cedric was beginning to lose the ability to speak, with Cho's breath right over his lips.

"No, no... it's... uh..."

Cedric's eyes began to drift slightly closed, arms wrapping tighter around Cho.

"Mm, you're beautiful, you know..."

Cho blushed scarlet, looking down. "I'm not so sure about that."

Cedric smiled a little sadly down at her. He took one of his hands, and brought it up to Cho's face.

Slowly, he tilted her chin up so that she was looking up at him.

"No, you're beautiful."

He leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're gorgeous, honestly."

A kiss on the tip of the nose.

"Just... you're bloody perfect, Cho."

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, arms going back to wrap around her waist.

Cho's heart soared when their lips met. She leaned into him slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She swallowed and opened her mouth, allowing him access. She felt just a slight vibration in her chest. Cho smiled.

"I-I love you, Cedric…" Cho whispered against his lips.

Cedric laughed breathily, lips curling above Cho's.

"Cho, I love you too."

Cho swallowed and started messing with a small bit of Cedric's sweater. She bit her lip.

"Cedric… Can I… Can I ask you something?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow, stepping a bit away from Cho.

He smiled at her, a genuinely kind smile.

"Of course you can, anything." He gently started playing with the loose strands of her hair, feeling how soft and warm it was in between his fingers.

Cho swallowed, trying not to take too much notice at him playing with her hair. "Well, I was wondering… It's just a curious thought…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the kettle started going off, telling her the water was done. She huffed and took it off of the stove, running back over to Cedric.

"Sorry," Cho mumbled. "I was curious…"

She bit her lip and rushed it out. "Doyouwannasleepwithme?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow, thinking for a bit.

"Well, I mean... Cho, I'm rather heavy, and I'm not sure your bed would fit both of us... what if your parents came home and found us?"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"They could think we were doing things, you know..."

Cho huffed in defeat. 'Of course he's not thinking like I am…'

"That's not what I meant…" Cho mumbled. "Just forget I asked."

Cedric looked at Cho dumbly for a moment, his mind taking a moment to comprehend.

Oh.

/Oh./

"...Oh. You mean, like... oh."

Cedric's cheeks tinged a dark shade of red, not completely sure of what to say.

Cho shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's stupid to ask that."

Cho went into the kitchen and took two tea cups out and filled them with water. She sprinkled some of the herbs in from inside one of the containers on the counter and stirred them with a spoon. She took them over to the table and set them down, motioning for him to take it. She didn't touch hers. She fought back tears and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall close to the table.

"Drink up. You'll feel better." Her voice was cold, but you could feel the hurt in her voice.

Cedric took a small sip of his tea, grateful that Cho had made him some.

His cheeks were still tinted a shade of red, but his voice didn't shake.

"I didn't think it was stupid."

Cho didn't say anything. She just pursed her lips and stared at him. She felt like breaking down and crying, but she held as strong as she could.

Cedric stared at Cho, wanting to say just what he was feeling.

Unfortunately, Cedric was not good with words.

"I... I mean, if you're ready... I think... well, I mean, we could..." Cedric began playing absentmindedly with the strings on his jacket, speaking rapidly. "Cho, I'd love for you to be my... uh, my first... and well, if you're ready... I guess, I mean... uh, so am I."

Cedric looked away, staring avidly at the cabinets behind Cho.

"Yes, because you really sound like you mean what you're telling me. I'm sorry for being so honest with you. My mistake. Won't happen again." Cho snipped at him coldly.

Cedric stared at Cho, nearly in shock.

"Cho, why the /hell/ wouldn't you think that I wouldn't mean that? If I said it, then I mean it!"

Cedric was beginning to get rather upset, he was honestly trying!

"I'm just... er, not... good with words."

"Well, maybe it was from the fact that you obviously didn't understand what I was trying to tell you! I thought I had made it clear enough! I'm not exactly the greatest with my words, either, but I'm trying!" Cho yelled.

Cedric looked at Cho, obviously rather hurt.

"Well, the word sleep has many definitions, you know. Excuse me for not immediately jumping to the fact that you wanted to shag me senseless, apparently."

Cho gaped at Cedric. "'Shag you senseless'? You make me sound like a whore!"

Cedric stopped for a moment, frozen in place.

His voice dropped to a near whisper, looking away from Cho.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Cho shook her head. "Whatever. Why don't you just call me you're little 'fuck buddy' from now on? We're not even having sex anyway, but I bet it'd make you feel just so much better."

Cedric didn't reply for a long time.

"Cho, I... I didn't mean it like that. Honestly."

He was starting to get irrationally upset now, and his throat was starting to feel dry and close up.

Cho stared at him angrily for a few moments, but her face softened. "I know. I'm sorry. Why couldn't you sleep?"

She sat down and sipped on her tea, gazing at him.

Cedric was on the verge of not being able to speak, his eyes were stinging slightly and his throat felt raw.

He shook his head slightly and tried to take another sip of his tea.

Cho's heart dropped. "Was it another nightmare?"

Cedric's breath was beginning to become slightly ragged, his eyes were practically on fire.

His throat was raw and closing up, fists determinedly clenched.

He nodded solemnly, staring at the cabinets on the wall.

Cho got up instantly and sat in his lap. She kissed first his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. She rubbed his cheek with her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm right here. That's in the past. You're here. And I love you." Cho whispered.

She started humming a soothing tune quietly and rested her head against his, running her fingers through his hair with one of her hands.

Cedric slammed his eyes shut, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He buried his head into her shoulder, wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

Cho kissed his head and scratched it gently and soothingly, still humming. She sighed and held his head in her arms.  
"It's okay, love. You can cry if you like." Cho whispered.

Cedric shook his head determinedly, but tears had already began to flow down his cheeks. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but nearly his whole body was shaking.

He wrapped his arms tight around Cho's waist, refusing to let go.

Cho felt the wetness of his tears, and she started to cry herself. She swallowed and started rocking gently back and forth, humming brokenly. This was what You-Know-Who has done to her love life. She was always happy to be here for him. But he suffered daily from what happened in that graveyard. And it tortured her. But she refused to let it show. She didn't want him to know, or he'd never admit anything. She curled into him and closed her eyes, kissing his neck softly, nibbling at it gently.

Cedric's breathing began to calm down slightly, the flow of his tears beginning to slow.

He took deep breaths, regulating his body. He gently raised his head from Cho's shoulder, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

" 'M sorry, Cho, 'm really sorry about that... I love you, and I just... I honestly didn't mean for you to take what I said as you being... this, this whore, and I..." Cedric choked a little, tears starting to fall again. "And... I, fuck, Cho... I didn't think it was stupid, honest... I meant what I said."

His eyes were bloodshot and red around the edges, and his hair was a complete mystery.

Cho smiled and hummed at him. "I know."

She rubbed at his cheek with her thumb. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Cedric…" She started. "Would it… Would it help, if we did? Would it go away, at least for a little while?"

Cedric thought for a moment, nodding slowly.

"It would. Even just for a little while. But I don't want that to be the reason why..."

Cho shook her head. "It won't be. I promise you. I know your reasoning behind it as well."

Cho kissed his lips softly and put her hands on his chest.

Cedric's breathing hitched as she started to kiss him softly, gently wrapping his arms back around her waist, rubbing her hips slightly. He licked at her bottom lip, asking for permission.

Cho opened her mouth to him and grabbed his shirt with the fists of her hands.

Cedric moaned into Cho's mouth, tongue exploring all around.

His mind was starting to become blissfully blank, all common sense flooding him. He stood up, and had her wrap her legs around his waist.

Blindly, he carried her off into the room that he assumed, and hoped, was her bedroom.

He stumbled for the bed, nearly toppling over on it.

He gasped, looking down at Cho, pulling away for just a moment.

"'M sorry, didn't mean to do that... you alright?"

Cho lost her breath momentarily when she hit the bed. "I-I'm fine. It's okay."

Cho pressed her lips back onto him and fumbled with his shirt, taking it off of him.

Cedric tossed his shirt aside, feeling oddly exposed for how many times that certain articles of clothing had been removed before.

Slowly, he crept his hands up underneath Cho's tank top, sliding it over her head and onto the floor. His mouth latched onto her neck, grinding his hips lightly into her.

Cho gasped and moaned softly, closing her eyes and arching her body to meet his. She bit her lip and felt herself warming up down below her waist. She put her hands on his arms, clinging onto his muscles. God, it was turning her on.

Cedric groaned low into Cho's mouth, pants become uncomfortably tight. His hands worked their way down to Cho's underwear, pulling them off slowly and tossing them aside.

Gently, his fingers toyed with her clit, hoping to get her as wet as he possibly could.

The gentle touch of his fingers made her gasp loudly. She let out a small groan of frustrating pleasure as she lifted her bottom half to meet him. She licked her lips and tilted her head back, groaning loudly.

"Cedric, oh please, Cedric…" She whispered.

Cedric nipped at her throat lightly as he rubbed her clit slowly, but not too slowly so that it could be considered teasing.

The dull throb in his pants was becoming more prominent with every minute, and a small thought popped into his mind.

"Nngh, Cho... protection?"

Cho's eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I-I… Drawer… Here…"

She reached over to her nightstand and opened it to pull out a condom that was hidden under her Hogwarts, A History book. She gave it to Cedric and smiled, blushing.

Cedric laughed slightly, sitting upright on Cho's bed. If they weren't just about to lose their virginity, he might question what Cho was doing with condoms in her drawers.

But that wasn't of any importance right now.

He kicked off his trousers and underwear, tossing them aside. He moaned audibly when his erection sprang free, grabbing a hold of the base.

He took the condom out of its wrapper after moderate effort, fumbling a little trying to put it on.

After a few minutes, though, he rolled it on correctly, giving his cock a small stroke before going back to Cho.

He looked at her for a long moment, trying to decide what to say.

"Cho, if you... if you want to stop, it's not too late. It's never too late, just say the word and we'll stop, okay?"

Cho watched him with amusement in her eyes as he put the condom on. She smiled and sat up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know. And I will if I feel it's too much. But you have to remember something as well. I am going to be in a lot of pain, so I am going to scream. But I promise I'll say something if I want you to stop, okay? Don't keep stopping every other second, or it'll cause me even more pain. Just trust me, and don't stop. Okay?" she combed her fingers through his hair, kissing his lips softly.

Cedric looked over at Cho for a moment, eyebrows raised.

"Wait, screaming? Cho, I don't... if you're going to scream, I mean... I don't want to hurt you a lot, okay?"

Cho shook her head, trying to explain. "No, it's not going to be you hurting me. When a girl has sex for the first time, she's way too tight. Overly tight. And when the outer walls rip open, that causes a lot of pain. That's how she loses it. It's perfectly natural. I promise."

Cedric looked dumbfounded at Cho for a moment. He knew it had to hurt her, but... not that much.

He looked doubtfully over at her, pursing his lips a bit.

"If it hurts too much, just say to stop, alright?"

Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed, kneeling over her.

"I love you, alright? And, I... er, I'm not going to last very... long."

Cho nodded and rested on her bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I love you too. Just do what you have to."

Cho grabbed at his arms with her hands and braced herself for the worst.

Cedric slowly pushed forward, just letting the tip in.

He gave her a second to adjust, looking down at her.

"Is.. is that alright?"

Cho grimaced and clenched her teeth. "Cedric, don't go little by little. It'll hurt more. Just go."

Her chest started to tighten and she was feeling immense pain, but she ignored it.

"Ah... alright, then."

Slowly, very, /very/ slowly, he pushed about half of him into her, and stopped. His breathing was ragged, and he could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

"I'm... uh, n-not going any m-more, Cho.."

Cho groaned, tears stinging her eyes. "Cedric, dammit. Just go!"

She winced and whined, the insides of her throbbing painfully. And not a good kind of pain. It was white-hot, searing pain that made her feel like she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

Cedric shook his head. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"No, can't. Might... er, come. And you... don't look good, Cho."

"CEDRIC!" she screamed. "IGNORE ME AND GO OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU."

She felt like she was going to slap him at any second for acting like he was. Normally, she was okay with it, but this was ridiculous. She groaned and started to tear up.

"Shh, shh, no... Cho, don't cry..."

Cedric bent down to kiss her softly on the lips, pulling out very, very slowly. He left just the tip in for a moment, and pushed forward extremely slowly.

Cedric saw sparks behind his eyes, panting into Cho's mouth.

"Cho," he whispered, "gonna come soon..."

Cho groaned and whined, screaming as quietly as possible, but she knew it was coming off loudly. She licked her lips and bit down on his bottom lip harder than she meant to. Blood slowly trickled out of his lip. She gasped and felt herself tighten up more than ever.

"Cedric…" Cho moaned.

Cedric looked down at her, and felt this immense wave of guilt flash over him.

"Cho, I'm so sorry, I'm really really sorry..."

His hips were moving as slow as he could, stuttering slightly.

"Cho... Cho, gonna c-come..."

He slammed his eyes shut, trying his best not to go any faster.

Cho closed her eyes. "It's okay. Come on."

She started shaking slightly from the feeling of him. She swallowed and nipped at her neck.

Cedric closed his eyes, pressing the entirety of his length into Cho.

His hips stuttered forward for a moment, right before letting out what could be comparable with a near scream, pure pleasure draining out through him.

He saw sparks ignite before his eyes, and all thoughts seemed to be cut off from his brain.

"ChoChoFuckChoILoveYouCho"

Cho gasped at the sudden intake of him and screamed out in pain. She started shaking violently and couldn't seem to stop the screams that were coming out of her mouth. It was utterly blinding pain, but she didn't say anything because she knew it was standard. She hung onto him for dear life, moaning loudly and letting out deep shaky breaths between the screams.

Cedric tried to regain his breath, but slipped out of Cho as slowly as he could.

He awkwardly rolled the condom off of him, completely unsure of what to do with it. He held onto it for now, looking down at Cho.

He bit his lip, she'd obviously bled a bit.

"Cho, I'm so sorry."

He kissed her lips gently, helping her sit up.

"How bad did it hurt?"

Cho's body relaxed from all the tension, but she was still shaky. She swallowed and got up slowly, grabbing the condom and tossing it in the trash on the other side of the room. She pulled him down to the bed next to her and curled up next to him.

"It's fine. Stop apologizing for things you can't control," Cho mumbled. "And it hurt a hell of a lot. But it was worth it."

Cedric winced at Cho.

"I'm really sorry, honestly. But... thank you."

He smiled weakly over at her, eyes slowly drifting closed.

"No, thank you." Cho whispered, her eyes closing as she smiled.

* * *

a/n: **Odd to know that we wrote something like this… XD Thanks for reading, and review away!**


End file.
